1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses and transport methods.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as liquid ejecting apparatuses in which a medium (such as paper or cloth for example) is transported in a transport direction and a liquid is ejected onto the medium by a head. When a transport error occurs while transporting the medium in a liquid ejecting apparatus such as this, the head becomes unable to eject the liquid at a correct position on the medium. In particular, with inkjet printers, when ink droplets do not land in the correct positions on the medium, there is a risk that white streaks or black streaks will occur in the printed image and the picture quality will deteriorate.
Accordingly, methods have been proposed for correcting transport amounts of the medium. For example, JP-A-5-96796 proposes that a test pattern is printed, then the test pattern is read and correction values are calculated based on the reading result, so that in ejecting liquid the transport amounts are corrected based on the correction values.
In JP-A-5-96796, it is presumed that recording is to be carried out using fixed transport amounts. And in JP-A-5-96796, the correction values are each associated with a specific transport operation; when a certain transport operation is to be carried out, the correction values associated with that transport operation are applied as they are.
However, in the method of JP-A-5-96796, the transport amounts cannot be varied and there are many restrictions.